She Will Be Loved
by R407
Summary: Kisah terlarang seorang pria muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan seseorang dengan perbedaan besar yang menghalangi keduanya bersatu. KyuMin! GS! RATED-M! please review for next chapter
1. PROLOG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namaku Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Usia? Tentu saja 17 tahun, memangnya menurutmu usiaku berapa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuberitahu kalian sebuah rahasia,**

**Aku mencintai seseorang, ah aku bahkan mencintainya begitu dalam.**

**Aku mencintai seorang wanita cantik, ia bernama Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kedengaranya manis, bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namaku Lee Sungmin**

**Aku kaya raya, begitu cantik, dan hidup tentu saja bergelimpangan harta**

**Apakah aku bahagia? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya, dan aku baru merasakanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di usiaku yang baru saja genap ke empat puluh beberapa bulan yang lalu, baru kali ini aku merasa begitu bahagia hingga rasanya aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tahu? Aku begitu mencintainya.**

**Aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah jadi milikku.**

**Aku mencintai...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seseorang yang bahkan lebih cocok menjadi anakku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah bukan, ini lebih parah lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namja itu bahkan—pacar anakku sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Anyeong readers.. saya kembali dengan ff baru. Ini baru prolognya saja ya, kalau respon-nya bagus insaallah secepatnya saya akan membuat chapter selanjutnya^^**

**.**

**.**

**So, ditunggu sekali loh review-nya****)))))**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SHE WILL BE LOVED"**

**Part One : How I Meet Her**

**Main Cast **

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Victoria Lee (?)**

**Cho (Kim) Kibum x Choi Siwon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA TUHAN CHO KYUHYUN! AYO BANGUN!"

Kibum berteriak lantang dengan begitu murkanya ketika menemukan sang adik tercinta masih asik bergelung dengan selimut besar yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dan sigap—sang yeoja manis yang sudah rapi dan siap berangkat ke kampus itu menarik si selimut, saking kuatnya ia bahkan tidak hanya menggerakkan selimut itu, ia juga sukses menarik tubuh sang adik hingga jatuh merosot ke lantai kamar yang begitu dingin.

"Yak Nuna! Appo!" Balasnya kesal sembari memijit tulang belakang miliknya.

"Kau ini! sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ayo cepat mandi!" Perintah Kibum sembari menunjuk-nunjuk adiknya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu ia berusaha membangunkan adiknya dan pria itu selalu saja meloncat ke atas kasur yang empuk ketika ia keluar sebentar saja dari ruangan berhawa suram milik Kyuhyun.

"Aaah arrasseo, sana keluar! Aku mau mandi"

"Shirreo! Nanti kau tidur lagi" Potong Kibum cepat sembari memungut pakaian-pakaian kotor adiknya yang berserakan dimana-mana. "Aku tunggu saja disini"

"yakin kau masih akan disini?"Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil sembari melepaskan kaus merah yang ia kenakan, "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa ya, Noona"

Wajah Kibum berkerut-kerut cemas ketika adik kandungnya sendiri itu mencoba melepaskan celana boxer didepan kedua matanya. Ketimbang ia harus menyaksikan pemandangan horror yang mencengangkan, sang kakak lebih memilih berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya.

**Cho Kibum **dan** Cho Kyuhyun** memang hanya tinggal berdua saja semenjak kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai dan hidup secara terpisah, sang umma, Kim Heechul memilih tinggal di Paris dan melanjutkan S2-nya desaign, sementara sang Appa yang berkebangsaan China tinggal di kampung halamanya demi mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang maju pesat disana.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Kibum bertugas menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah pengganti bagi Kyuhyun. Tampak jelas sekali bagaimana cekatanya ia mengurusi Kyuhyun. Meskipun kaya raya—keduanya tentu tidak bisa bergantung pada harta pemberian orang tua mereka, kemandirianlah yang membuat dua kakak beradik itu masih bisa bertahan. Sementara Kibum sibuk menata makanan yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya sang adik baru saja keluar kamar dengan seragam sekolahnya sembari memasang dasi lalu menghambur duduk di depan meja makan.

Ya, usia mereka berbeda tiga tahun. Kibum kini seorang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas yang cukup terkenal di Korea sementara sang namja tampan berambut hazelnut disampingnya adalah murid kelas akhir sebuah sekolah menengah atas.

"Nanti malam Noona ada rapat senat, jadi kau beli saja makan malam sendiri, ara?" Titah Kibum pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun mengunyah makananya berirama kemudian berkata, "Rapat macam apa yang sampai malam Noona? Rapat bersama **Siwon** Hy—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Aish kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan paling menusuk sedunia. Wajah cantiknya seolah memberikan hawa-hawa panas yang sungguh membuat adiknya hanya bisa menunduk takut melihat pergerakan obsidian sang kakak. Seorang putri salju seperti Kibum, jika sudah menunjukkan wujud aslinya akan berubah menjadi monster mengerikan dalam sekejap, iissh.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Lalu kita berangkat bersama saja, malas sekali bawa mobil hari ini."

"Dasar, Bilang saja supaya pulang bisa berdua dengan pangeran kudamu!" Balasnya dengan lantang sembari mengunyah sarapanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus bersekolah di tempat yang begitu jauh seperti sekolahnya sekarang. Meskipun bisa dibilangsekolah yang pernah menjadi sekolah kakaknya ini merupakan sekolah terbaik yang ada di Seoul tetap saja membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar dan konsentrasinya dalam menyetir untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Selain itu, dengan Noona super cantiknya yang 'nebeng' membuatnya harus berputar-putar dan berangkat lebih pagi. _Benar-benar menyebalkan! _

Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan roda empatnya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, ia berjalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah dengan menentang buku-buku dan tas yang ditentenggnya erat-erat. Tentu saja, seiring kakinya yang melangkah tegap kedepan terlihat beberapa yeoja-yeoja berbisik kagum ke arahnya. Ia begitu tampan—dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sebenarnya sama dengan murid-murid lainya ia tetat terlihat begitu maskulin dan seolah memiliki sinar terang benderang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Selain fisik dan hartanya yang sudah tidak bisa dihitung, Kyuhyun juga memiliki kelebihan lain yang membuat namanya semakin harum dan menjadi salah satu namja yang di perhitungkan di sekolahnya. Ia begitu jenius.

Sebenarnya ini sudah menurun dari generasi Cho yang pertama—lalu turun ke kakak tercintanya yang tidak kalah pintar dan berotak darinya. Kibum juga tidak kalah darinya, bahkan jika bisa diadu mungkin kakak satu-satunya itu lebih pintar sedikit. Maklum saja, Kyuhyun memang sedikit pemalas. Sebagian besar hari-harinya tidak diisi dengan belajar melainkan sibuk bercinta dengan PSP kesayanganya.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri beberapa yeoja cantik dengan seragam yang sama dengannya terlihat bergerumul beramai-ramai. Tentu saja, mereka asik membicarakan sang namja tampan bermarga Cho yang melenggang dengan gaya khasnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Bukanya dibilang sombong, mereka semua malah tergila-gila dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka cool pangkat lima.

"Wah Baby Kyu! Dia tampan sekali hari ini!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan lantang.

Satu yang gemuk terlihat menyahut, "Hey, dia milikku! Awas saja kalau kau sampai coba-coba mendekatinya!"

"Aiish sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus!" Yang berbadan kecil menengahi sembari menatap kedua teman aneh disampingnya galak,"Lihat itu! Sekarang Kyuhyun malah bicara dengan Victoria!"

Ketiganya hanya bisa menunduk iri ketika seorang yeoja terlihat mendekati Kyuhyun sembari menyapanya. Pupus sudah, pupus lah sudah harapan ketiganya mengingat Victoria merupakan satu dari sekian kecil yeoja yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan diantara sepersekian yeoja-yeoja yang berniat mendekati Kyuhyun, hanya Victoria-lah yang memang bisa dekat sekali dengan namja itu.

"Anyeong, Kyu" gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan santainya menghampiri Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan tangan kananya diatas bahu Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Hai" Jawabnya singkat sembari menengok sebentar kemudian terlihat berjalan lagi dan mengacuhkan sang yeoja disampingnya.

**Victoria** terlihat menyamakan derap langkah Kyuhyun yang panjang dan ikut berjalan dengan cepat sembari menyibakkan rambutnya. Cih pamer, "Kyunnie.. Besok malam.. kau akan datang ke ulang tahunku, kan?" Lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi lagi, lagipula, percuma sekali ia berbicara yang tidak penting pada sang lawan bicara, sudah pasti Kyuhyun langsung mengacuhkanya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ulang tahunmu? Kapan? Besok?"

"Tentu saja, datang ya, jangan lupa, Appa ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, ia penasaran sekali bagaimana wajah anak sahabatnya" Balasnya tersenyum sembari menekankan kalimat 'Appa' dan 'sahabatnya' dalam ucapanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebentar, bagaimanapun juga, Kedua orang tuanya memang bisa dibilang dengan ayah Victoria yang notabene sama-sama pengusaha terkenal di China sana. Meskipun iasama sekali tidak mengenal sang tuan Lee, Rasanya begitu tidak enak jika ia tidak datang, apalagi jika orang tuanya tahu terutama Umma-nya yang super galak—ia pasti akan jadi bulan-bulanan masa. Bisa jadi, ia dijadikan makan malam kucing kesayangan umma-nya.

"hem.. Baiklah, besok, jam berapa?"

.

.

.

**~KyuMin~**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak suka keramaian. Baginya, bermain PSP di rumah atau menghabiskan waktu dengan menggoda Kibum lebih asik ketimbang berada di sebuah pesta besar dengan suasana yang riuh dan ramai seperi ulang tahun Victoria sekarang. Baru saja masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah besar itu musik sudah mulai terdengar.

"Hai Kyu, kau datang tepat waktu" Refleks Kyuhyun menoleh dan menemukan Victoria sudah berada disampingnya kemudian mengapit tanganya dengan mesra.

"Ah Victoria-ssi.."

"Ayo masuk kedalam, semuanya sudah menunggu.."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan apapun sang yeoja genit itu menggiring Kyuhyun dengan mesra seakan menunjukkan pada para tamu undangan bahwa pria yang berada disampingnya ini merupakan namja chinggunya. Senyuman lebar tak henti-hentinya terpancar dari wajah seorang Lee Victoria yang membuat beberapa yeoja lain berdecak iri kearahnya sembari mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Di dalam, acara terlihat tambah mewah dan mewah saja. Dekorasi, makanan yang dihidangkan serta panggung besar yang ada didepan matanya seakan dirancang untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan. Terlalu boros dan terkesan pamer. Tapi mungkin untuk anak seorang kaya raya seperti Victoria ini sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Kyu! Pelan-pelan.." Bisik Victoria sembari terus memandunya berjalan terus, sepertinya dengan high heels yang begitu tinggi dikenakanya membuatnya kerepotan setengah mati.

Keduanya berjalan hingga berada di depan sebuah panggung kecil yang disediakan tepat di depan deretan kursi-kursi penuh yang sudah terisi dengan orang-orang penting dan beberapa teman pengusaha kedua orang tua Victoria. Yeoja itu terlihat begitu bangga dan memerkan Kyuhyun kesana dan kemari pada semua tamu undangan. Jujur saja, kini ia begitu risih dan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sembari berpura-pura tersenyum.

Lalu kedua matanya menangkap wajah seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang terdiam duduk sendirian tak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Wajahnya begitu cantik—kulitnya yang putih merona kemerahan, tubuh mungilnya, mata sipit khas asia, hidung mungilnya yang mancung serta bibir merah meronanya yang sintal seolah benar-benar menyihir Kyuhyun hingga sang namja itu hanya berdiri kaku sembari melongo kearah sang yeoja berambut hitam yang terlihat begitu kesepian.

Namun wajah itu terlihat begitu murung dan hanya menatap kerumunan lainya dengan pandangan datar, sembari sesekali memainkan ujung-ujung jari tanganya ia terlihat begitu bosan. Jika saja Kyuhyun memiliki keberanian lebih pria itu pasti akan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kyuhyun.."

Sial, Victoria kini berada dihadapanya dan membuat pandangan mata Kyuhyun terhalangi rambut si genit yang disanggulnya sedemikian rupa hingga membuat kepalanya bahkan lebih besar dua kali lipat.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya malas

"Ini Appa-ku, ah Appa, ini Kyuhyun yang sering kubicarakan itu.."

Kedua onyx Kyuhyun yang berwarna kecokelatan bertemu dengan sepasang mata tegas dari seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan mendekati keduanya. dengan hormat, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa detik sebelum kembali berdiri dengan tegak disamping Victoria.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida—"

"Ah Kyuhyun, benar-benar perpaduan Heenim dan Hankyung yang sempurna,sampaikan salamku jika mereka sudah pulang, ne?"

"Tentu saja Tuan Lee" Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menatap namja dihadapanya, jika dilihat-lihat, tuan Lee begitu tampan meskipun usianya tentu sudah tidak muda lagi. Wajahnya terkesan begitu kharismatik meskipun terlihat ada kerutan dibalik senyumannya, "Pasti, pasti akan kusampaikan"

"Ah begitukah? Bagus sekali. Vict, tak salah memilih namjachinggu" Goda sang ayah.

"A-appa!" Balas Victoria malu-malu sembari menyenggol tubuh Ayahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menunduk. Dasar centil! Rasanya ia ingin menceburkan Victoria ke dasar sumur hingga yeoja itu tenggelam ke dasarnya dan hilang ditelan bumi. Sejak kapan ia menjadi namjachinggu-nya? seumur hidup Kyuhyun mengenal Victoria ia memang termasuk yang paling agresif, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis itu akan mengklaim dirinya sebagai namjachinggu di depan orang ruanya sendiri. Murahan.

"Ah aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri... Namaku **Lee Donghae**, aku dan Heenim teman satu kampus ketika kuliah dulu.." Donghae, menjabat tangan Kyuhyun perlahan sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ah aku harus menyapa tamu lainya, silahkan nikmati pestanya, Kyuhyun-ah, pesta anakku pestamu juga, bukan? Nah aku permisi dulu"

Sepeninggalnya Donghae , Kyuhyun terlihat memandang sinis kearah gadis disampingnya yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja, gadis itu bahkan terlihat semakin sumingrah lalu berhambur dengan tamu-tamu lainya yang terlihat begitu kaget mendapati keduanya berjalan beriringan bersama. Bosan, kedua matanya kemudian kembali mencari yeoja yang berusan dilihatnya, yeoja yang begitu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang seakan kena serangan jantung.

Ternyata, ayah Victoria kini menghampiri sang yeoja lalu berbicara sebentar kemudian dengan patuhnya yeoja cantik itu mengangguk dan ikut pergi bersama pria paruh baya yang terlihat memerintahkanya berbuat sesuatu. Ah dilihat-lihat dari pakaianya, hampir senada dengan yang dikenakan Victoria meskipun tidak dengan potongan yang cukup berani. Dengan bahan dan desaign yang sama meskipun gaun miliknya panjang menutupi lutut dengan selendang yang melindungi bagian dadanya. Apa gadis itu kakaknya Victoria?

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie~"

Perilaku Victoria Lee benar-benar jadi memuakkan ketika pesta telah usai. Bahkan kini, disekolahpun gadis itu sepertinya terus-terusan menempel padanya layaknya sebuah post-it berjalan. Kemanapun Kyuhyun berada maka disanalah Victoria akan mengekor. Bukanya Kyuhyun tidak berusaha menghindar—hanya saja gadis itu selalu memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk membuatnya tetap menempel dan lengket, heran deh, apa dia memakai susuk hingga Victoria sebegitu tergila-gila pada Cho Kyuhyun?

"Aish, lepaskan! Kau berat!" Maki Kyuhyun ketika Victoria menaruh lengan kanan diatas bahunya.

"Aku sudah diet, apa aku masih berat, chagi?"

"Siapa chagi-mu hah? Pergi sana! Kau membuatku sama sekali tidak konsen belajar!"

Handphone Victoria berdering dengan kencangnya ketika Kyuhyun sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya yang membahana hingga ke koridor sekolah, untungnya kelas sedang sepi. Namun kedua bola matanya mendadak membulat ketika melihat foto sang penelfon yang berada di layar smartphone besar milik Victoria, itu gadis yang kemarin.

"_Untuk apa menelfoku?"_

"_Kau? Menjemputku? Cih."_

"_Yayaya, lakukan saja terserahmu, aku tidak perduli"_

Clack!

Layar itu kemudian meredup dan mati. Menyisakan Victoria yang biasanya menutupi mati-matian wajah sebalnya kini terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak sama sekali lucu, yang ada hanya wajah memuakkan yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kyunnie chagi, aku pergi dulu ya, kalau ada yang mencariku, bilang saja aku sudah pergi, ara? Bye sayang"

Victoria melambai kan tanganya dengan cepat lalu menghilang dengan kilat dari pandangan Kyuhyun, menyisakan namja itu sendiri yang terlihat tidak acuh lalu kembali sibuk dengan PSP hitamnya.

.

.

.

"Permisi"

"Permisi"

Seseorang tampang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap diatas kursi, perlahan ia mengerjap-ngerjap lalu menatap yeoja yang berdiri di hadapanya. Begitu cantik dan bersinar, membuatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangga seperti orang tolol.

"E-eh iya?"

"Kau temanya Victoria ya? Apa kau.. melihatnya?" Yeoja itu, bahkan terlihat begitu menakjubkan ketika membuka mulutnya. Suaranya begitu imut—dengan bibir tipis yang bergerak perlahan seakan memberi mantera-mantera khusus bagi Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali.. tunggu saja disini sebentar"

Bohong, ia berbohong untuk bisa melihat gadis disampingnya lebih lama lagi. Ia terlihat menunduk kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu rasanya ingin melayang ke atas langit ke tujuh begitu wajah itu ada di jarak yang begitu dekat, Ternyata jika dilihat, ia jauh lebih cantik dan menawan dibanding kemarin.

Rasanya bodoh, ia baru bertemu dan bahkan tidak tahu apapun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis bersurai indah disampingnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentangnya ia bahkan—

"Sepertinya kau dan Victoria sangat dekat, ya?" Gadis itu mencoba memulai pembicaraan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung menggeleng tanpa berani berbicara apapun.

"Ah Mian aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri, Namaku **Lee Sungmin**" Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"A-aku.. Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun? Nama yang bagus sekali" Puji Sungmin lagi.

"Terimakasih, omong-omong kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghubungi Victoria saja, Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun mencoba memperlama pembiaraan keduanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Dia tidak suka jika ada yang menghubunginya"

_Benarkah? Tapi mengapa gadis itu seperti kurang kerjaan dengan menelfonku berkali-kali setiap hari?_

"Oh ternyata begitu, kau adiknya.. Victoria ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melanjutkan permainan di PSP-nya lagi.

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari menutup kedua mulutnya,"Mworago? Adiknya? Kau mencoba meledekku ya, anak muda?"

Kyuhyun tentu saja menggeleng secara cepat dan langsung, "Apa kau.. kakaknya?"

"Tentu saja bukan, mana mungkin aku adiknya Victoria, apa kau sudah buta, Kyu?" _polos sekali anak in_i, Batin Sungmin sembari menatapnya dengan yakik sekali lagi. Tapi pria tampan di depanya itu terlihat sehat-sehat saja kok, lagipula ia tampan dan selera berpakaiannya bagus. Apa namja ini terbentur sesuatu sebelum bertemu denganya?

"Lalu kau siapanya?"

"Aku..."

"Aku Umma-nya Kyuhyun-ah, Aku, Ibunya Victoria"

"Mwo?!" Teriak Kyuhyun secara refleks hingga PSP yang masih mulus seratus persen itu sukses mendarat ke tanah-tanah berumput.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Anyeong~**

**Meskipun FF ini rated-M tapi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena mungkin baru akan ada NC sdi chapter keduanya. untuk part ini aku ingin menjelaskan terlebih dahulu bagaimana bisa Kyupil yang kece badai bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya., karena pastinya aneh kalau aku langsung to the point secara ff ini rentang usianya begitu jauh dan kyknya ga masuk akal kalau mereka langsung ketemu gitu aja, benar kan?**

**Victoria dan Donghae disini sepertinya aku buat agak jahat, mohon maaf ya chinggundeul, tp aku ga bermaksud apa-apa kok^^**

**So please read and review, do not bash and keep respect with other fict. **

**Sibum and Kyumin is real!**


	3. Chapter 2 : A Few Month Later

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SHE WILL BE LOVED"**

**Part Two : A Few Month Later**

**Main Cast **

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Victoria Lee (?)**

**Cho (Kim) Kibum x Choi Siwon.**

**Noted : Alur part ini maju ke depan beberapa bulan! So, disini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah memiliki hubungan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From Evil Dongsaeng**

**Sent 19:30**

**Noona, hari ini aku tidak pulang. Changmin mengajakku duel starcraft di rumahnya. Bolehkan? Noonaku memang paling baik dan cantik. Saranghae :* **

"Melihat dari wajahmu yang mendadak cerah aku bisa mengasumsikan calon adik iparku pasti tidak pulang ke rumah hari ini, betul kan Bummie?" Seorang namja bertubuh atletis menghampiri Kibum yang menyunggingkan senyuman kecil ketika melihat layar handphonenya. Pria itu kemudian ikut-ikutan membaca pesan singkat yang berada di layar smartphone canggih milik yeojachinggunya.

Kibum tertawa perlahan, "Tentu saja kau benar, Siwonnie.." Bagaimana tidak senang. Selain tidak harus disibukkan dengan mengurus seorang bayi besar di rumahnya Kibum juga tidak perlu khawatir karena adik semata wayangnya menginap di rumah teman yang tepat. Yang sudah dipastikan akan memberi makan Kyuhyunnya tersayang sebanyak-banyaknya .

"Tapi, dia kan bukan calon adik iparmu" Lanjutnya lagi.

"memang bukan sih, tapi pasti akan menjadi. Sesegera mungkin!" Dengan semangat berapi-rapi Siwon mengepalkan tanganya ke udara.

"Siwonnie!" Kibum mencubit kecil pinggang Siwon perlahan.

"Appo A-aw! Bummie.. appo.." Namja itu bertingkahseolah-olah kesakitan setengah mati dengan cubitan Kibum.

Hari minggu yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada Kyuhyun, itu artinya Kibum bisa bersama Siwon sepanjang hari tanpa ada gangguan dan ledekan dongsaeng satu-satunya. Bebas, lepas dan damai. Begitulah yang bisa menggambarkan mood Kibum hari ini. tapi, tahukah ia apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kyuhyun diluar sana? Tentu saja tidak. Karena Kibum sendiri—juga kini sedang memiliki waktu yang sangat berkualitas dengan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flip!** Pria itu mematikan layar handphonenya kemudian menyeringai kecil

"Kau sudah izin, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja sudah, Minnie"

Dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya terbalut sehelai selimut, Kyuhyun terlihat asik membelai rambut hitam Sungmin perlahan. jari jemari panjangnya menyentuh tiap inchi wajah Sungmin yang begitu cantik, dan begitu memabukkanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Baguslah.. aku tidak mau Kibum mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tetap memberinya kabar jika ingin pergi bersamaku, Ara?"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut- manggut saja menuruti perintah Sungmin. Ya, inilah yang membuatnya dimabuk cinta dengan yeoja empat puluh tahun dihadapanya. Perangainya yang baik dan tulus membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari pesona sang Nyonya Lee yang begitu terhormat.

"Minnie.."

Ia mendesah memanggil nama Sungmin sepelan mungkin dengan seduktif, "Aku… menginginkanmu…"

Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa suatu saat ia akan mencintai seorang yeoja dengan usia yang terpaut amat sangat jauh darinya seperti Sungmin. Namun inilah kenyataanya. Orang yang membuat hari-harinya bahagia, orang yang membuatnya tampak lebih manusiawi juga orang yang mengajarkanya arti tentang cinta justru adalah wanita cantik yang sudah bersuami seperti Sungmin. Ah catat—wanita itu bahkan.. memiliki perbedaan usia dua puluh tiga tahun diatas Kyuhyun. Dua puluh tiga! Bayangkan saja sendiri.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ramping Sungmin dari belakang sembari mengecup wajah Sungmin penuh sayang. Meskipun cukup berumur, Sungmin terlihat sama seperti wanita usia dua puluhan. Tak ada sedikitpun keriput, flek atau hal-hal lainya yang terlihat pada wajah cantiknya. Kulit putih itu sama saja dengan teman-teman sebayanya bahkan sedikit lebih baik dari Victoria, anak tiri Sungmin.

Ternyata perkiraan Kyuhyun selama ini memang benar, Sungmin bukanlah ibu kandung dari yeoja yang tergila-gila setengah mati padanya itu. Ibu kandung Victoria, sebenarnya telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker yang sudah lama diderita. Sejak kepergian ibu kandungnya dan kedatangan Sungmin yang kini menjadi Nyonya Lee yang baru, Victoria memang berubah total. Tidak ada lagi gadis manis yang dikenal semua orang. Rasa takut akan terbaginya kasih sayang ayah yang begitu ia sayangi membuatnya begitu membenci Sungmin.

Sungmin bukanlah wanita penggoda yang mendekati Donghae semata-mata karena harta namja itu, atau menggunakanya sebagai aset masa depan. Tidak, ia bukanlah wanita murahan dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertanya tapi namja itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pada dasarnya Donghae dan Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah saling mencintai. Namja itu—hanya menggunakan Sungmin sebagai statusnya saja. Menjadi pria beristri.

"Kyu… Arrgh.. ya, disana, Kyu. Disana.."

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga kulit telanjangnya bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan angin hangat yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung Kyuhyun membelai halus punggung belakangnya. Ia tidak balik membalas, atau menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia justru sangat menyukainya. Begitu nyaman diperlakukan seperti remaja lagi.

Tak puas hanya bermain belakang, Kyuhyun membalkkan tubuhnya hinga dada tegapnya bersentuhan dengan dua gundukan besar milik Sungmin. Nafasnya menderu-deru, seolah sedang mengumpulkan tenaga. Keduanya berciuman dengan liar—saling mendominasi satu sama lain dengan lidah yang bertautan.

"Ngghh.. Ahhh.."

Desahan-desahan itu muncul lagi. tangan nakal Kyuhyun bergerak melingkari kedua payudara Sungmin dan membelai-belainya dengan lembut satu persatu. Dua gumpalan yang sedikit lebih besar dari kepalan tanganya itu memabukkan sekali. Yang tetap ranum dan dijaga dengan baik oleh pemiliknya meskipun Sungmin sudah berkepala empat.

"Kyu, masukkan saja langsung" Titah Sungmin yang sudah amat sangat terangsang itu. Seiring usianya yang bertambah, ia juga makin bertambah nafsu dalam hubungan seks. Dan inilah kelebihan Kyuhyun dibanding siapapun, termasuk Donghae. Karena muda—membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu kuat dan bisa mendominasinya dengan baik. Tidak seperti suaminya yang terkesan agak kasar—mungkin karena sudah jarang berhubungan. Kyuhyun adalah tipe pria yang memperlakukanya 'sedikit' manusiawi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebentar, "Tapi Min, aku belum sel—"

"Sekarang! Kumohon!"

Namja itu akhirnya mengangguk saja dan membiarkan Sungmin mengambil posisi. Tepat dibawah tubuhnya dan bersiap memegang bahu Kyuhyun erat-erat. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga keduanya bersentuhan dan dengan sendirinya alat kelamin Kyuhyun mencari jalan masuk ke lubang yang tepat.

"Benar begitu.. Argh.." Desahnya sekali lagi.

Ia tahu, mencintai Kyuhyun adalah pilihan yang benar-benar salah. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan dewasa bisa menanam perasaan pada seorang siswa SMA dan menghancurkan masa depan anak itu? Apalagi, sekarang dengan semua yang telah mereka lalui ini. bertemu diam-diam dan melakukan hubungan terlarang seperti ini—memang sudah kelewat batas. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya, ia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan batas usia atau statusnya yang sudah menjadi istri orang lain sekarang. Ia tidak perduli lagi.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Donghae, Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis desa. Perempuan biasa saja yang harus menjadi tulang punggung bagi keluarganya. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal, dan dengan ibu yang sakit-sakitan serta adiknya, Sungjin yang kebetulan masuk sebuah universitas negri membuat Sungmin harus pontang-panting kesana dan kemari demi mencari uang. Apapun, ia lakukan demi membuat keluarga kecilnya itu berkecukupan. Biaya pengobatan ibunya yang sudah tua memang tidak sedikit, dan meskipun biaya kuliah Sungjin tidak seberapa tapi tetap saja—Sungmin masih harus memenuhi kebutuhan tambahan untuk adiknya. Biarlah ia tidak kuliah, dan biarlah ia tidak menikah. Yang penting Sungjin—sebagai laki-laki satu satunya dan harapan terbesar kedua orang tuanya bisa menjadi pria berhasil dan kesehatan ibunya segera membaik. Hanya itu yang ia harapkan. Kebahagiaan semua orang yang begitu disayanginya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran seorang duda kaya dari kota yang meminangnya di usia tidak muda lagi.

Dan kesempatan memperbaiki keadaan datang ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seniornya di SMA dulu yang kini sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses, pria yang sama-sama dari kota kelahiranya dan kini sudah menjadi tuan besar yang terkenal kesukesanya. Dia, Lee Donghae.

"Minnie? Min?"

"E-eh, iya?" Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanya. Ketika sadar, namja itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanya dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Melamunkan apa? Heum.." Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mungil Sungmin, membiarkan yeoja yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu itu diam beberapa saat.

"Aniyo…" Jawab Sungmin singkat sembari menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh telanjangnya dan mengelus anak rambut Sungmin perlahan. membiarkan Sungmin memejamkan dua bola mata indahnya dibalik tubuh tegap Kyuhyun. Ada rasa tenang—dan aman yang bisa diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya setiap kali ia merasa buruk.

"Tidurlah, sepertinya, kau lelah sekali…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah, menjadi tempat yang paling disukai Kyuhyun sekaligus paling dibencinya. Menyenangkan karena ia bisa bertemu teman-teman terutama Changmin dan Minho, yang merupakan teman terbaiknya serta pelajaran favoritnya sepanjang masa, matematika. Mengerjakanya merupakan tantangan yang mengasikkan.

Dan menyebalkan, tentunya karena disinilah tempat dimana ia tidak bisa menghindari Victoria sama sekali. Gadis itu terus-terusan menempel sejak mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai yeoja chingu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Memuakkan memang, tapi Kyuhyun tampaknya bersikap diam saja, tidak mengiyakan gossip itu atau membantahnya terang-terangan. Karena ia tahu anak tiri Sungmin itu bisa berbuat nekat jika tidak dituruti keinginanya.

"Min, Kibum noona tidak menelfonmu kan kemarin?"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun perlahan sebelum melepaskan headsetnya, "Tidak kok, santai saja. Kau aman"

"Ya, lagipula, Kibum noona kan sedang asik bersama Siwon Hyung" Minho ikut menimpali. Ya, ia adalah adik dari seorang Choi Siwon—pria yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai 'calon kakak ipar' Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, mengingat Kibum yang pintar itu belum curiga dengan kelakuanya diluar sana. Dan memiliki dua sahabat yang mengerti keadaanya membuatnya semakin lega, mereka berdua—Changmin dan Minho memang sudah banyak membantunya melewati semuanya.

"Tapi, nanti malam kau harus gantian membantuku, ara? Aku mau kencan dengan Taemin" Minho menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Sip, itu semua bisa diatur.. pokoknya ingat saja peraturanya, sesama teman harus saling melindungi dan ingat.." Changmin terkekeh perlahan, namja tinggi menjulang itu menyeringai licik, "Meminta pertolonganku berarti harus memberikan upah makanan—"

"Arraseo! Kami tahu!"

Minho dan Kyuhun menutup mulut Changmin dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi makanan, dan yang dimaksud Changmin bukanlah satu atau dua makanan—melainkan upeti berupa makan-makan mewah dengan porsi yang banyak. Ini memang bukan masalah mengingat Minho dan Kyuhyun adalah namja dari kalangan berada. Namun, Changmin akan lupa diri ketika sudah bertemu makanan enak. Dan yang lebih membuat dua orang namja disebelahnya terheran-heran, adalah meskipun makan sebanyak apapun tubuh Changmin tidak melar. Membuat keduanya iri pada kelebihan namja tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun mendongak sebentar, menatap intens seorang yeoja yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka bertiga. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan dandanan berkelas serta penampilanya yang terkesan sedikit arogan, dia—Victoria melambaikan tangan kearah Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian dengan cepat berlari menghampirinya.

"Well Kyu, sepertinya, kami harus undur diri dulu.." Goda Changmin.

"Aish! Tetap disini saja—"

"Oppa!"

Terlambat, Victoria tiba-tiba saja sudah datang kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat bahkan sebelum dua pria yang berada tepat disisi kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun melarikan diri. Alhasil, ketiganya harus terjebak dengan satu yeoja yang paling mereka hindari disekolah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan Victoria dan menepisnya halus, "Ya, Vict?"

"Hari ini.. bisa tidak antarkan aku belanja? Pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?" Tawarnya dengan nada begitu manja dan memuakkan. Bahkan Changmin yang belum memiliki pacar saja sampai bergidik merinding geli mendengar seorang yeoja dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti Victoria. Hiiy.

"Hari ini? wah maaf Vict, kebetulan kami akan mengerjakan tugas Ahn seongaengnim. Kau tahu kan seperti apa Ahn seongsaem?" Dan ucapak Kyuhyun itu disetujui kedua temanya dengan anggukan nada pasrah.

Victoria menyibakkan rambutnya perlahan, "Selalu saja tidak bisa!" Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal dan dengan intonasi yang meninggi, "Kau sengaja ya menghindariku? Atau kau—"

"Bagaimana besok? Eotte? Hari ini.. aku betul-betul tidak bisa, Mianhae.."

"Besok? Besok kau pasti akan beralasan lagi! pokoknya aku mau sekarang! Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau Changmin dan Minho mengerjakan PR berdua saja? Tidak masalah bukan? Kau tinggal menyalin, Oppa!"

"Kau kan tahu Vict, diantara kita bertiga yang paling pintar urusan matematika adalah Kyuhyun" Potong Minho sembari membela Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya ia sangat amat bersyukur ia tidak salah memilih seorang Lee Taemin sebagai yeojachinggunya meskipun kelakuan gadis manis itu sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Victoria yang berkelakuan lebih anak-anak ini, oow… memiliki sepuluh atau dua puluh Taemin Minho agaknya masih sanggup-sanggup saja.

"Kalian ini, menyebalkan sekali"

Victoria lebih memilih pergi ketimbang harus menarik uratnya lagi. sembari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah akibat sinar matahari berlebih. Sekali lagi rencananya gagal akibat teman-teman Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu. Selalu mereka, yang menjadi alasan Kyuhyun tidak mau pergi bersamanya. Dua orang anak yang menempel dengan tubuh Kyuhyun bagai lem super itu memang harus segera dipisahkan dari namja-nya sebelum mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Sial!

Sepeninggal Victoria, tiga pria tampan itu hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan puas luar biasa. Ketiganya pun melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya masing-masing. Minho yang kemudian berpisah dan menghampiri Taemin, Changmin yang sibuk mendegarkan musik sembari asik menyantap kudapan rumput laut sementara Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan sebuah laptop yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya bermain starcraft.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Suamiku"

Sungmin membantu Donghae melepaskan mantel bulu yang dikenakanya dengan hati-hati sementara pria itu sendiri kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sebuah sofa besar. refleks, kedua tangan Sungmin memijat pundak Donghae yang terlihat begitu lelah sepulangnya ia dari luar kota.

"Bagaimana dengan proyeknya? Berhasilkah?"

"Ne, Tentu saja"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk senang. Ketika dua tangannya sibuk memijat tengkuk dan tubuh Donghae pria itu malah sibuk membaca majalah. Tanpa memperdulikanya seolah ia hanyalah seorang pelayan rumah tangga.

Namun yeoja itu tidak mengeluh, atau terlihat menunjukkan kelelahanya didepan suaminya. Pria yang kini menjadi kepala rumah tangganya itulah yang lebih merasakan capek dan tekanan di kantor, Sungmin begitu menghormati suaminya selayaknya seorang pahlawan. Bagaimanapun juga, berkat namja itulah kini kehidupanya membaik, setelah semua itu bagi Sungmin inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan-kebaikan Donghae selama ini—dengan tetap berada disisinya.

"Ah, apa kau sudah makan, yeobo? Bagaimana kalau kusiapkan makan siang, eotte?"

"Terserah saja" Balasnya dingin. Tangan kananya kembali sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman yang sedang ia baca. Kedua sorot mata tajam itu fokus pada lembaran kertas-kertas, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. sebenarnya jika Donghae ingin sekali saja melirik istrinya, ia akan disuguhi pemandangan kesibukan seorang nyonya besar yang turun langsung ke dapur dan memindah-mindahkan lauk pauk buatanya ke meja makan sendirian.

Kemudian, tak lama setelah semuanya siap, Donghae dan Sungmin bergegas menyantap makan siangnya. Di sebuah meja makan besar dengan banyak kursi yang melingkar itu, mereka terlihat sangat sangat sangaat jauh. Donghae berada disisi paling ujung dan Sungmin berada jauh di seberangnya. Tak ada percakapan atau terdengar suara dentingan alat makan seperti yang biasa didengar, mereka berdua tampak tenang dan menunjukkan table maner yang baik.

"Aku pulang.." Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari arah ruang tamu membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Hallo, sayang"

"APPA?!"

Begitu mendengar suara ayah yang begitu dirindukanya Victoria lantas langsung memekik keras dan memeluk erat-erat tubuh tegap yang sudah berumur itu. Dengan manjanya gadis itu kini berada di pangkuan ayahnya, persis seperti anak-anak yang tak lama bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Appa, kemana saja,sih? Kenapa baru pulang? memangnya tidak merindukanku?!"

"Maafkan Appa, chagi… banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, jadi Appa baru pulang sekarang, oh iya, Appa sudah membelikan semua pesananmu, tuan putri. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di kamar, termasuk bonusnya karena Appa telat pulang"

"Ah benarkah, Appa?" Victroria terlihat tambah semangat. Dengan antusas ia kembali membenamkan diri dalam pelukan ayahnya. Terbayang sudah berbagai barang bermerk serta beberapa perhiasan yang ia inginkan dari Italia. "Vict sayaaang Appa!"

"Ya, Appa juga sayang sekali denganmu, Victoria Lee"

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap kehangatan keduanya dari jauh tanpa bisa berbicara. Ia hanya memandang iri pada kehangatan keduanya, Donghae dan anak tirinya memang terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan ketimbang ditambah dengan dirinya sebagai anggota keluarga. Victoria bahkan tersenyum dan terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar-binar—yang tentunya tidak pernah ditunjukkan gadis itu ketika Appa-nya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Donghae terlalu memanjakan Victoria, bukanya ia tidak senang dengan kedekatan anak dan ayah itu, tapi Sungmin sendiri merasa pria itu sudah sedikit keterlaluan dalam memanjakan putri kesayanganya yang usianya bahkan sudah tujuh belas tahun itu. Victoria benar-benar diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri, ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat, ia bahkan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pakaian mahal yang sudah setumpuk, kendaraan mewah yang selalu digantinya setiap kali ia mau, bahkan apapun itu—yang ia suka atau tidak sukai, bisa dihilangkan atau dipertahankan semuanya anak itu.

Sebagai seorang wanita dewasa, naluri keibuanya muncul. Tentunya, ia tidak ingin putri cantiknya itu terus berkelakuan buruk seperti itu. Ini juga salah Donghae—yang membiarkan putrinya tumbuh seperti itu tanpa pengawasan. Karena kesibukannya juga seiring dengan kurangnya perhatian, Donghae akhirnya membiarkan Victoria seperti ini, memberikan barang-barang mewah dan sebagainya, merupakan sebuah rasa bersalahnya. Dan ironis, ketika anak semata wayangnya itu bahkan menerima dengan senang-senang saja. Keluarga ini, bagi Sungmin benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kau, untuk apa menatapku seperti itu?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunanya dan dengan kedua obsidianya ia melihat Victoria menunjuknya dengan sinis.

"Victoria! Jangan bersikap begitu pada Umma-mu, chagi.." Donghae membela Sungmin yang terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan anak tirinya itu.

Victoria merengut kesal, "Umma? Umma-ku sudah tidak ada, Appa! Aku tidak mau memiliki ibu kampungan seperti dia!"

"Victoria sayang, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, mana anak Appa yang manis, heum?"

"APPA SAMA MENYEBALKANYA DENGAN DIA! MERUSAK MOOD-KU SAJA!"

Gadis yang berada dalam pangkuan ayahnya itu dengan kasar bangkit dan meninggalkan keduanya sendirian. Sungguh, rasanya dalam hati wanita cantik itu ia benar-benar tidak enak, Donghae dan Victoria harus bertengkar hanya karena dirinya.

"Sudah Min, jangan dimasukkan hati. Lebih baik lanjutkan saja makanmu"

"N-ne, Yeobo"

Ia hanya tertunduk lesu. Nada bicara Donghae pun jadi berubah seolah sama kesalnya dengan Victoria. Tak lama setelah ia melanjutkan makanya, Donghae pun bangkit mengejar Victoria dan meninggalkanya sendirian. Di meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan-makanan lezat yang tak pernah ia makan ketika hidupnya susah dulu, ia hanya bisa menangis terisak. Yang ia butuhkan bukan kemewahan, atau harta dan tahta. Ia hanya ingin hidup sederhana dengan keluarganya—bukan seperti ini.

Namun akhirnya, Sungmin tersadar, bahwa ia telah menukar kebahagiaan keluarganya demi pernikahan mengerikan ini.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan membasahi kota Seoul,air yang menetes perlahan dari atas awan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam perjalananya meneduh dan menepi di pinggir sebuah pelataran mini market. Ia merapatkan mantelnya sekali lagi. Rasa dingin yang menusuk bukan main membuatnya terus menggesek-gesekkan kedua tanganya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Aish.." Gerutunya sebal, apalagi, Sungmin belum juga datang ke tempat mereka berjanji akan bertemu. Berkali-kali ia menatap layar handphone miliknya, namun sepi. Tidak ada tanda yeoja itu membalas pesanya atau apapun. Deru nafasnya yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap dingin itu seolah menunjukkan seberapa lama ia menunggu ditengah hujan. Setengah jam, dan Sungmin belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kyu?"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati namja berseragam SMA itu sembari memegang erat-erat payungnya. Sembari tersenyum, ia menghampiri namja tampan itu kemudian memayungkan tubuh Kyuhyun juga.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Min? Kau ini.." Namja itu mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan manja. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan dibawah hujan rintik sembari merapatkan tubuh. Tangan mereka berpegangan erat—dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti bisa merasakan keduanya memiliki hubungan. Namun, yang tidak mereka akan sangka, yeoja bernama Sungmin itu sudah berumur empat puluh tahun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Donghae baru saja pulang jadi ak—"

"Sudah jangan diteruskan lagi, aku malas mendengarnya kalau kau mau membahas pria tua itu"

"Eey.. Kyuhyun-ku cemburu, Eoh?" Goda Sungmin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Kyuhyun mengunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak juga, karena aku tahu hatimu selalu jadi milikku, Sungminnie"

"Gombal"

"Tapi, aku hanya malas saja kalau kau menyebut nama sainganku itu" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah… Maafkan aku,ne? jadi, kemana kita sekarang?" langkah mereka terdengar sama dan berirama. Sungguh, sangat serasi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Tidak keren sih, memang. Kyuhyun sedang tidak membawa uang banyak hari ini dan Sungmin mengerti sepenuhnya. Memiliki namjachinggu yang masih seorang pelajar, membuat Sungmin maklum atas kondisi uang jajan Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri juga tidak mau membebani namja itu dan menuntut macam-macam, meskipun Kyuhyun termasuk remaja yang kaya raya Sungmin tidak ingin kekasihnya boros dan menghambur-hamburkan uang ketika sedang bersamanya.

Kyuhyun memang sedikit keras kepala. Ia bahkan tidak mau hubungan mereka di danai oleh uang Sungmin yang diberikan oleh Donghae, sama sekali tidak mau makanya ia selalu bersikeras membayar semuanya. Makan, jalan-jalan, bahkan kamar hotel jika mereka saling membutuhkan. Namun kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun itulah yang membuat Sungmin dimabuk cinta. Layaknya gadis yang masih dalam usia dua puluhan-nya, bersama Kyuhyun lah Sungmin merasa ada getaran-getaran itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ulanganmu, Kyu?"

"Seratus dong, seperti dugaanku" Jawabnya santai sembari menyuprut kuah ramen-nya.

"Sombong sekali.." Godanya kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa kuah yang menempel pada pipi namjachinggunya, "Lihat saja, kalau nilaimu jelek,sekali saja.. aku akan menggodamu habis-habisan"

"Coba saja, nilaiku akan stabil sampai lulus, kuliah di tempat yang baik, lalu langsung menikahimu" Blush! Pipi Sungmin merah merona. Ia senang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun, tidak pernah ada habisnya. Respon yang ditunjukkanya juga berbeda jauh dengan Donghae yang tidak perduli denganya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa nakal saat melihat wajah cantik itu salah tingkah. Meskipun berumur empat puluh, Lee Sungmin yang ia cintai masihlah gadis yang sepantaran denganya. Itu menurutnya sendiri. Hanya aja, Sungmin tidak sekolah dan tidak punya setumpuk tugas-tugas seperti dirinya, Sungmin juga punya banyak waktu luang disaat-saat tertentu. Namun kekuranganya adalah Sungmin-nya, yang begitu ia cintai harus ia bagi pada pria tengik yang kebetulan ayah 'pacar' resminya, Victoria. Ah, mengingat dia membuat mood Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak. Pasalnya besok ia sudah berjanji untuk kesekian kalinya akan pergi dengan Victoria, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Minnie.."

"Hmm?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit murung, "Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Besok aku akan pergi dengan Victoria" Balasnya singkat, "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh melakukanya" Ia tersenyum tulus, "Turuti saja apa maunya, kau kan tahu, bagaimanapun aku tidak enak merebutmu dari anakku sendiri"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mencuriku, dialah yang memaksaku untuk jadi pacarnya—"

"Sudahlah, intinya, kan aku bilang boleh" Potongnya perlahan kemudian melanjutkan lagi aktivitas makan malam keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian memang pasangan serasi!" Decak iri beberapa teman yang menatap keduanya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih. Baru ke pelataran parkir sekolah saja, ia sudah diapit dua tangan Victoria yang seolah tak membiarkanya bergerak barang sedikit saja. Tatapan orang-orang lainya justru membuat hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah—pada Sungmin. Apalagi saat ini dengan bangganya Victoria langsung masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya tanpa permisi. Sangat tidak sopan.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, membiarkan anak pengusaya kaya raya itu melihat-lihat sedikit kendaraanya, nampaknya, bahkan Victoria kurang begitu senang dengan mobil miliknya yang meskipun mewah—namun tidak sepadan dengan kendaraan yang biasa yeoja itu kendarai.

"Kau kan kaya, Oppa. Mengapa tidak membeli kendaraan yang lebih bagus sedikit, sih?" Komplain Victoria.

"Memangnya, kau mau aku memakai kendaraan seperti apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun gusar. Baru masuk mobil saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun kesal bukan main. Yeoja seperti ini seharusnya dibinasakan saja.

Victoria menyentuh tombol-tombol tv sembari berfikir, "Setidaknya, yang keren sedikit. Memangnya, Paman Hanggeng dan bibi Heechul tidak membelikanmu atau apa sih?"

"Aku yang memilihnya sendiri, mereka tidak tahu. Jadi kau—lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan ayo kita pergi"

Victoria terdiam kecewa mendengar respon Kyuhyun. _Seharusnya, jika ia menjawabku dengan manis aku bisa saja menyuruh Appa membelikanya Hammer_. Batinya dalam hati. Namun ia hanya manggut-manggut dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi mobil Kyuhyun yang empuk itu. Sesekali memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang dilihat dari sisi mana saja, baginya memang sangat tampan. Sangat susah memang bisa memandang pria ini dari jarak dekat, karena meskipun berpacaran, jarang sekali ada kesempatan baginya bisa berduaan seperti ini—di mobil pula. Rasanya masih mimpi ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mau diajak pergi seperti ini.

Mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun dan Victoria lantas langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sesekali, Victoria akan meletakkan lenganya di bahu bidang Kyuhyun, atau mengapit pinggangnya. Semuanya yang seakan mengklaim setiap inchi tubuh namja itu sebagai miliknya. Hanya miliknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau membeli sesuatu, Honey?" Gadis itu bertanya padanya sembari memilah-milih deretan pakaian bermerek yang berada di rak depanya, "Ah pelayan, tolong bungkus yang ini" Tunjuknya sembarang pada sebuah gaun yang diletakkan paling depan.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah. Malas menanggapi membuatnya hanya mengeleng, atau mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Melihat gadis itu terus-terusan bertanya apa yang ia inginkan membuatnya jengkel sendiri. Memangnya, ia terlihat miskin atau susah makanya tidak membeli apapun? Anak ini benar-benar merendahkan keluarga Cho yang kaya raya. Ia sengaja menyimpan hasratnya membeli sesuatu yang tidak penting hanya karena Sungmin—kekasih yang telah mengajarkanya bagaimana cara hidup hemat. Lagipula, memiliki ibu seorang desaigner membuatnya sudah kenyang dengan barang-barang bermerk yang dikirimkan ibunya sebulan sekali melalui paket pos udara dari Paris, kota modenya langsung. Jadi, untuk apa menghamburkan uang hanya untuk pakaian yang tidak dibutuhkanya?

"Honeeey…" Victoria merajuk sembari menempelkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, "Kau benar tidak mau kemeja yang itu? Pasti kalau kau membelinya, kemeja itu akan serasi dengan gaun yang aku beli" Tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak menyukainya"

"Tapi kan, hone—"

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja, ini terlihat seperti kau yang sibuk belanja sendiri ketimbang kencan. Sama sekali tidak seru, lain kali, kalau kau ingin pergi bersamaku pikirkan saja sesuatu yang bermanfaat sedikit, jangan membuang waktuku percuma hanya untuk menjadi pria yang mau membawakan tas-tas belanja ini"

Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal Victoria hanya bisa mendengus sembari mengekori namja itu ke parkiran. Tentunya, ia sendiri sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dari bagian manapun, sebenarnya Victoria sadar Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya minat untuk tertarik apalagi peduli denganya, padahal ia satu diantara sekian yang pintar, kaya raya, sempurna dan cantik. Banyak yang sudah mengakuinya kok. tapi kenapa pria disampingnya ini bersikap dingin begini? _Pasti ada sesuatu_. Batinya, _Pasti-ada-sesuatu._

_._

_._

_**.**_

**TBC**

**Hollao anyeong! Kali ini aku kembali dengan She Will be Loved. Salah satu dari reader-dul yang menebak aku terinspirasi dari video clip maroon 5 itu bener banget! Soalnya, ff ini sebenarnya dalam rangka Maroon 5 konser di Indonesia. So, sudah dari oktober tahun lalu, tapi mianhae, baru aku lanjutkan sekarang, kekeke^^**

**PS: FF ini akan kubuat maju-mundur, jadi jangan heran ya kalau tbtb setting waktunya kecepetan atau mundur kebelakang. Hehe^^**

**So, Mind to Review?**


End file.
